


Pentad's Resurgence

by CinnaMonroe



Category: SD Gundam Force
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, G Gundam - Freeform, Gen, Illustrated, Lacroa, Medieval, Multiple Languages, Shuffle Alliance, Unofficial Sequel, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMonroe/pseuds/CinnaMonroe
Summary: The Gundam Force must investigate the kingdom of Adora and uncover the lurking darkness that threatens to swallow all the lands, their only clue being card suits... uncertain of what secrets they will uncover.--[Commission]
Relationships: Bakunetsumaru (Gundam Force)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Pentad's Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixin/gifts), [Red-Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Red-Limbo).
  * Inspired by [The Puppeteer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031845) by [StormBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBlue/pseuds/StormBlue). 



> Hey everyone! This is a fic I've been working on for the past year that was commissioned by [Nixin](https://www.deviantart.com/xzeit) and [Sinanju-Gundam/Red-Limbo](https://www.deviantart.com/red-limbo)! It's at least 6 parts so hold on for monthly updates!
> 
> This is completely independent from my own SDGF fic except for a few cameos of my OCs, who haven't shown up yet even in that, which here are merely story hopping. (Yes I will get back to it, this as well as others have consumed my time)
> 
> This takes place way after StormyBlue's fic, but they are connected! And shout out to Stormy for being my beta reader and editor!
> 
> Drawings featured in this fic are by Nixin, Sinanju/Red, and [Harryych](https://twitter.com/harryych)

A sound of flowing water punctuated the otherwise organic silence of a lush garden surrounded by stone arches. Farther inside the hidden garden was a hulking but beautiful stone fountain, the source of the noise. Its centerpiece was a statue made not of marble but red crystal depicting an armored figure with an outstretched hand seemingly grasping at a broken heart while the other held an oversized arrow. Its plainer stone base was lined with heart engravings and sculptures as well as the sculptures birds shown in pairs, invoking the sense of romance.

A robed figure stood before the fountain, gazing at the iconic figure piece. In trembling hands they held a blue orb pulsing with light, the other a jeweled chalice. They raised the objects high, murmuring an incantation before dropping the brightly shining orb into the chalice. They continued to chant as the light intensified before throwing both at the statue as their eyes burned from the blinding light. 

The artifacts connected with the centerpiece in a loud crash, the sound echoing through the garden and smothering the relaxing sounds of water. Crimson crystal shattered with the sound of breaking glass, shards dancing as the orb and chalice were obliterated. 

“It worked! It finally worked!” The robed figure, a human, stared in awe, trembling as the light died away and revealed the centerpiece was no longer the same. The crystal shards tinkled against the base of the fountain, plopping into the pool at the base. The once enclosed figure staggered, reacquainting itself to being conscious and autonomous.

“Legendary Cupid! Charitable One! Please, I beg of you to use your powers! I have freed you from your spell!” The human implored, raising their hands toward the figure. It was a gundam, dominantly white with magenta accents and swept back crests of magenta on its helmet. The human continued their imploring, “Help me win back my love! I can’t go on without—”

The voice was cut off by a choking sound as a gundamium hand clamped down around their throat. Sounds of confusion escaped them as their feet left the ground and their hood fell back, revealing a distraught looking man whose state betrayed one of little food or rest for some time.

“Simply abhorrent,” the gundam stated, his voice a low purr that dripped with disinterest as he had moved from the center of the fountain swiftly. Light and crimson crystal continued to shed off his armor like flakes of snow, glittered off his arching magenta crest dangerously. “You, _anthrópino_ , think your sniveling is what beseeches me? That it invokes a sense of pity from me? Ludus of Amorousness? It’s **unsightly** , hardly beguiling.” 

The man choked and gasped as he fought for air, “I-I beg for your forgiveness! B-but p-please… I need your help… I’ll do anything…”

The gundam titled his head, red eyes watching closely as his voice remained smooth with a hint of curiosity, “Oh?”

“P-please… I… love her.”

“Ah, _agápi_. Love is such a beautiful thing,” a smile seemed to enter the gundam’s voice, as if appeased. A cold gleam entered his eyes and his tone dropped, “However, I no longer serve you lesser humans, you ungrateful species. Look at where it got me. I do appreciate the sentimental lore but it falls flat… Well, I shall fix that soon enough.”

“Y-you…”

“Now, tell me where my brethren are,” Ludus demanded, voice alluring but with a dangerous command. His eyes flared, thrumming with magic. His hand around the human’s throat did not loosen despite the man’s struggles. 

The struggling slowed as the man’s eyes widened as he seemed paralyzed. He helplessly watched as a red aura in the shape of a heart formed in Ludus’ free hand, pulsing ominously as red and hot as heart blood. 

“It’s time to awaken my lovelies.”

♡ * ♡ * ♡

“Hiya!” 

“Got it!”

“Ngah!”

“Here, Shute!”

“Aw! Nice one, Captain!” Shute exclaimed as the ping-pong ball shot off the corner of the table, his gundam companion scoring yet another point. The thirteen year old chased after the ball, flashing a grin as he scooped it up.

“Likewise, Shute. We had a good rally going there,” Captain Gundam informed, moving with ease despite his bulky Option Z form. The Neotopian gundam was merely warming up, “This always provides excellent training for maneuverability in the form of recreational activity. And it is a proven source of fun. Your reflexes are increasing as well.” 

“Ready for another round?” Shute nodded and held up the ball, determination settling in to beat his friend though he banked on the fun aspect. He ran his forearm across his forehead, wiping the sweat away from his green eyes.

“Always!” Captain called with a nod, blue eyes clear and focused. Shute flashed a competitive smile before serving the ball once more, his paddle connecting with it in a sharp crack.

  


A little ways off in a tree a turquoise female gundam was sleeping peacefully. A lilac gem glinted on her forehead, framed by a white crest that could easily be mistaken for a moth or butterfly. A soft sigh escaped her and she shifted slightly, causing her light blue open front skirt to ruffle. The fairy gundam was in her element as the day was calm and bright, a typical day in Neotopia.

“Ever blissfully unaware,” Zero observed, carefully watching his charge, dubbed “Melody” by the Princess. The navy blue knight gundam doubted she would fall out of the tree but given her present state of mind and proneness to being clumsy, he’d rather not take risks. After all, Princess Rele had tasked him with Melody’s recovery and tutelage one year ago though progress was slow. With a wave of his hand he summoned some pillows directly under where she slept as a precaution.

“Mother hen much?” Bakunetsumaru teased from where he sat at a table, chomping away at a plate of rice balls. The red musha gundam shifted his gaze to another female gundam, Blossom. The yellow and white musha gundamess was practicing with her bow and arrow made of pure light. Her red silk bow on the back of her helmet swayed in the breeze as she shot at the target, landing a close bullseye. It earned a sound of frustration as she drew another arrow while teeming with determination to hit dead center. 

“Shouldn’t you be training?” Zero shifted his gaze to his companion, teal eyes slightly narrowed at the tease. 

“A warrior knows when to rest their spirit. I’m simply enjoying a short respite.”

“Oh?” Zero’s voice hinted of amusement, head tilted. “Maybe you could do with a training partner.”

“If you’re up for it, Zero. But honestly I know your moves too well for it to be a real training session.”

“What about Blossom?”

Bakunetsumaru inhaled his rice ball through his mouthpiece and began choking in surprise, “W-what!?”

“She might not use a sword as a main weapon but she is versed in swordsmanship, after all she **is** the Daishogun’s daughter. Though I’m sure training against her arrows would be quite a workout too in how to fend off projectiles.”

“It’s **because** she’s the Daishogun’s daughter I can’t risking injuring her! Can you imagine what he’d do if I got careless? He might be virtuous but he’s the **almighty** leader of Ark!”

“Really?” Zero countered, side-eyeing as he rubbed his chin in mock consideration. “Sounds like you’re scared, Bakunetsumaru. After all, she's been part of the team for two years now. Then again, you still can’t talk to her properly without inserting your foot into your mouth.”

“As if!” The musha snapped, jumping up though his voice wobbled, his armor heating up. “Hey, Blossom!”

Blossom jerked her head in his direction, brown eyes curious though her body language was taunt as if annoyed at the interruption, “What?”

“W-want to make me rice balls!?” He declared, his supply of rice balls indeed looking sorry, the plate nearly empty.

“No, thank you.” Blossom’s voice was flat, quickly turning away in disregard.This time she fired a rapid succession of arrows, hitting the target’s center. She gave a shout of triumph and tossed her bow with her hand before shooting Bakunetsumaru a pointed glance before completely ignoring him. 

“Tactful as always,” Zero shook his head at his hopeless friend. “Maybe you should have offered her one instead.”

“Uuugh.” Bakunetsumaru groaned and sat down, thunking his elbows against the table, hands tugging at his helm crest in embarrassment. “Rice balls are so good, especially when made with love. I just thought… I don’t know! I can’t even think!”

“I have a feeling you’d get sick if you ate one of hers presently,” Zero observed, watching a dark aura of annoyance rise from Blossom as she spared them a glance. She was just as stubborn and quick to temper as Bakunetsumaru, if not more so given her expectations and high status among Ark’s nobility. 

A sense of gloom settled over Bakunetsumaru and Zero shook his head, a light chuckle escaping him. Nearby the musha’s horse, Entengo, lifted his head from his grazing and let out a nicker of amusement at his master’s expense.

Observing at a distance was a black gundamess, accented with purple and muted gold. The mysterious newest member of the Force was of a streamlined futuristic design, appearing years ahead of the apparent time in terms of function. She titled her head, purple eyes scanning the sky and watching birds fly by. Data screens constantly flooded her vision, delicate instruments providing minute details, “Atmospherical readings: Normal. Body heat signatures: Normal. No anomalies detected. Neotopia is presently Code Green, low threat alert. All is well." 

The group continued relaxing for a while longer, enjoying a slow pace after completing a mission little over a week before. All known dimensions were safe, having given means of contact to their new allies in case of future problems. Meanwhile they had to balance readiness for a new mission while taking time to recover from their latest ordeal. Bodies and minds called for recuperation and heroes had to take it when they could—the Gundam Force was no exception. 

After all, heroes never knew when they would be needed.

Captain’s v-fin on his helmet began to light up and he paused his serve, causing Shute to also halt playing. The others turned their attention toward the team leader at the sudden silence, except Melody who was still dozing.

“Report to the Communications Room. There’s an incoming call from Lacroa,” Captain relayed, rapidly processing the burst of information before the light faded away. 

“Really?” Shute dug into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, checking its screen. “Ah, I got an alert too!”

“Lacroa?” Zero stood at full attention, teal eyes full of concern. “It must be the Princess! We must make haste!” 

“Maybe it’s nothing, just a social call,” Bakunetsumaru hoped though deep down the warrior itched to be busy. Having been born during war-torn times made it hard for him to simply idle by. But after three years since Ark’s war ending he was getting slightly better during lulls. Entengo trotted over to his master dutifully and the samurai mounted him. “We shouldn’t keep her waiting though.”

“Onwards to a new adventure!” Blossom exclaimed, startling both Zero and Bakunetsumaru as she was suddenly behind them. Fire was within her brown eyes, fists clenched in anticipation, “No foe stands a chance against us!”

“Maybe we should go see what the call’s about first,” Shute suggested with a nervous laugh at the gundamess’ bold optimism and eagerness to stay busy.

“Probability it is regarding a calamity of some kind befalling the dimension that is the home of Lacroa and Ark is 97.487%.” 

“Ah, thanks Vanessa,” Shute could only offer a lopsided smile at the sensible if not overly logical gundamess who reminded him of how Captain was when they first met—if not perhaps far more emotionless but still sharing the same sense of curiosity. “Do you know what it could be?”

“Perhaps, my database is limited about certain aspects of the Gundam Force of this time despite your accomplishments,” Vanessa informed calmly as she joined the others. “Alternate timelines can occur at a 85.384% probability, thus rendering my archives inadequate. This is why I must observe and not divulge future information or I will affect the timeline.” 

“Let’s get going already!” Blossom shouted with a huff. “Standing here isn’t going to do anything!”

The shouting awoke Melody with a start. Yelping, the gundamess went tumbling from the tree, thumping safely onto the pile of pillows Zero had summoned. His worry thus justified, he huffed at Bakunetsumaru while a more immature person might have blown a raspberry. Melody blinked rapidly, eyes wide. Seeing she was being stared at, she ducked her head shyly and waved, “Um, good morning…?”

“Afternoon,” Captain addressed the bewildered gundamess, lightly correcting her automatic greeting. “Perfect timing. Since everyone is accounted for let’s head back to headquarters. We mustn’t keep Princess Relejimana waiting.”

♡ ♤ ♢ ♧ J

“Princess Rele, I am at your service,” Zero bowed before the image of his Princess on the giant screen. The group stood resolutely in the Communications Room of the SDG Headquarters. It had taken only a handful of minutes to arrive but the knight gundam felt worry about to swallow him up. 

It had been five years since Lacroa’s invasion and the petrification of its people. The subsequent slaughter of his brothers in arms had tragically left him not only the sole remaining knight gundam but also the only Royal Knight and the Princess’ sworn protector and vassal. Lacroa had taken great strides in healing, even new lives being born including new Royal Knight candidates, but the Winged Knight swore to never let such evil befall Lacroa again. It was something that weighed on him heavily during his two year exile. 

Zero’s pain still lingered in the present, as sharp and weighty as a brand sword, but it had also resulted in an ironclad determination and a renewed pride in his home realm. Not to mention that of his comrades both in the Force as well as newfound ones in Lacroa. His resolve was set to never fail Lacroa nor its people as the legacy of his fallen comrades.

“Rele, what is it? Are you alright?” Shute looked with concern at the heir of Lacroa. Although their first impressions had been rough, shared hardship and camaraderie had seen them grow and mature as close friends.

“Zero, Shute, yes, I am alright. It’s good to see everyone.” Princess Rele gave a respectful bow to the other Force members. The princess’ ash blonde hair was pulled back into a braided bun, making her look even more regal. She offered a small smile though worry shone in her blue eyes.

“Then Lacroa…?” Zero’s voice was tense, concern lacing his words. Melody lingered nearby, looking nervous as well as Lacroa was her home too. 

“Lacroa is at peace, Zero the Winged Knight. We are safe,” she smiled at the leader of the Royal Knights who let out a relieved sigh. Her expression turned after a moment, eyebrows knitting together slightly, “However, as I was telling Chief Haro I cannot help be ill at ease. For the past few days I have felt something in the Mana. Then yesterday I had a vision.”

“A vision?” Bakunetsumaru felt a pang of anxiety, knowing Princess Rele’s mystic powers were nothing to take lightly, especially given his belief in the supernatural. 

“Yes, which I believe the Spirit Tree granted to me. I fear while Lacroa is safe there is danger on the horizon,” Princess Rele clasped her hands together, giving off a noble and powerful air. Yet even thought the screen one could easily see it took a physical effort to hold her composure. “Not just Lacroa, but perhaps Ark if not dimensions as well. Perhaps the whole universe.”

“Could you elaborate?” Captain pressed, shifting his attention to Chief Haro for a moment, taking in the green masked man’s ever composed demeanor, yet noting the tension in the man’s shoulders. The ramrod straightness of his spine was forced. 

“Of course. In my vision I saw darkness. Out of the dark five symbols arose: a heart, a diamond, a spade, a club and a court fool’s hat. I felt great malice and then I saw all of Lacroa before me as well as our neighboring kingdoms including Ark. The malice manifested as a shapeless cloud and hovered over the lands, casting a shadow that lingered at Lacroa’s border. But the vision ended there.” 

“A club?” Bakunetsumaru looked clueless, trying to understand the meaning of the vision. “What does that have to do with a shovel?”

“It sounds like symbols commonly found together in card games, what a standard deck of cards holds,” Chief Haro explained, earning a nod from Captain. “Each is a different house, counting the joker.”

“Spade is like a spearhead and clubs is a clover,” Shute hurriedly explained to the musha gundam who looked like his head was about to overheat. “It’s confusing, I know. It’s an old language mistranslation thing.”

“But what does it mean?” Zero urged, his mind racing to think of how to better unmask this unknown force. 

“Maybe someone wants to play?” Melody offered, innocent and hoping for a less sinister implication. “It would be nice to have more friends.”

“I doubt whatever this threat is it wants to play card games,” Blossom huffed, unlady-like with her folded arms and serious expression, tapping her foot impatiently. The mention of Ark being possibly in danger set her on edge. Whether the Ark of the present era or her own in the future, she was ready to defend it. While she might not have been born during Ark’s war torn era, she understood more than enough to not want history to repeat itself.

“That assessment has a probability of 98.365%. Caution is advised,” Vanessa offered, taking in the information for her internal reports. 

“I spent the night trying to decipher its meaning. All I found in relation to those symbols in the Royal Archives is a small account from my ancestor’s time, during Queen Katrina and King Yuy’s reign roughly one thousand years ago. It was around that time the kingdom of Sanc, our then sister kingdom, disappeared from the record books. The history from then on is fractured,” Princess Rele explained, lifting her hand and summoning a map that she held up to the screen. 

“At present in that location is the kingdom of Adora that is rather secluded though friendly. I fear trouble lies in that direction as I cannot communicate with their rulers; I fear sending anyone from our kingdom even an ambassador. I cannot afford thinning our forces, especially with something so sinister possibly nearby.” 

“The Gundam Force is not limited to one dimension, let alone land. We can act as an envoy to ensure this kingdom and others are safe. We are bringers of hope and peace, with representatives from various nations,” Captain took a step forward in reassurance to the princess before turning to face the others, giving a nod. “It is our mission to lend aid to all who are in trouble.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Captain,” Zero nodded, relieved to know he would not have to return to Lacroa alone. It was his sworn duty as a Royal Knight to protect not only the Royal Family but to defend his homeland from any threat, whether yet realized or not. He wouldn’t let disaster befall Lacroa, not like before with the Dark Axis. He wouldn’t lose his comrades again; he would fight along side them.

“I’ll put any fiend in their place, whether my homeland is threatened or my friend’s!” Bakunetsumaru declared, hand over his chest. “We’ll stop this threat before it begins!” 

“Looks like we’ll have to get some answers,” Shute grinned at Princess Rele who smiled back gently, a faint blush in her cheeks. “Count us in! Uh, if Chief Haro agrees.”

Chief Haro gave a nod before saluting to the foreign leader, “The SDG gladly offers you our assistance. The Gundam Force shall make preparations for departure for Lacroa right away.”

“Yes!” Blossom declared, pumping her fist while Melody and Vanessa watched their more bold and fearless companion. “Finally, some action! Look out evildoers!”

Princess Rele offered a genuine smile and bowed, “Thank you, Gundam Force. I await your arrival. May Mana be with you all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting translations here for anything not translated within the story itself!
> 
> Anthrópino = human


End file.
